Over time, the shingles of a roof must be replaced to prevent leaking, which causes damage to the roof and the structure for which the roof provides protection. In order to replace the shingles, first the old shingles must be removed so that the new shingles can be placed on the roof. Removing the shingles from the roof is a long arduous process that is usually done manually. The invention is directed towards a system and method for removing shingles from a roof.
Previous apparatus and methods have been provided for removing shingles from a roof. Some of these involve the use of a hand held prying device used to lift the shingles from the roof. However, this requires the user to get on top of the roof and physically pry the shingles loose from the roof. Further, once the shingles are pried from the roof there is no place to store the loose shingles, thereby creating a large mess that necessitates a great deal of cleaning.
Another manual apparatus used to remove shingles from a roof includes an angled blade that is designed to pry shingles loose from a roof. Again, this apparatus requires the operator to be on the roof in order to remove the shingles, which risks injury to the operator should he fall off of the roof. To prevent such injury, the apparatus includes a bulky guide system that helps to prevent the apparatus or the operator from falling from the roof. This guide system, however takes a considerable amount of time to put in place. Further, there is no means for disposal of the removed shingles, again creating a large mess that requires cleaning time.
Other devices used include various mechanisms to pry the shingles loose from a roof. All of these devices, however, require that the operator be on the roof to remove the shingles. Further, none of these devices include a mechanism for disposing the shingles removed from the roof.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a faster and less labor intensive system, apparatus and method for removing shingles from a roof.
Another object of the invention is to provide a remotely operated system and method for removing shingles from the roof.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system and method for removing shingles from a roof and disposing of the removed shingles.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a integrated system and method for removing shingles from a roof, shredding the shingles in to pieces and delivering the pieces to a vacuum disposal unit.